1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall construction, and more particularly to a wall construction including a fastener device for easily and solidly securing mold boards together and for stably forming a concrete wall member without damaging the fastener device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wall constructions or modular building systems comprise one or more building blocks and one or more frame members having a hollow structure for receiving or filling inserts therein, and accessory mounting and interconnection hardware members for mounting or securing or coupling the building blocks and the frame members together.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,081 to Perkins, Jr. discloses one of the typical modular building systems comprising a number of modular building blocks cooperating with the basic structure frame members, such as joist brackets, foundation pedestals, roof panels, floor panels, and accessory mounting and interconnection hardware members for constructing modular buildings or wall members.
However, the typical modular building systems comprises a complicated structure having a number of modular building blocks and frame members required to be manufactured separately and required to be secured together with the accessory mounting and interconnection hardware members such that the construction or manufacturing cost and procedures for the typical modular building systems are greatly increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,644 to Hun discloses another typical mold board construction comprising a mold body made of concrete and a number of steel wires embedded in the mold body, and a number of mold board constructions having a hollow space for receiving an amount of concrete.
However, similarly, the typical mold board construction comprises a complicated structure having a greatly increased manufacturing cost and procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,058 to Shaw discloses a further typical wall construction system comprising a construction unit mounted to standard woodframe support walls formed from studs extending between a header and footer, and a covering unit in the form of ceramic tiles for forming a finishing layer on the support frame work.
However, similarly, the typical wall construction system may only be used to support the covering unit, but not be used to construct a solid wall member.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wall constructions.